1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drill holding case structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drill holding box or case structures represent a very competitive art. The two general types are those having built in drill holding shelves and those having insertable drill holding members.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,227 to Ramsey is an example of case having built in tiers of drill holding shelves.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,149 to Huot an example is shown of a drill case having an insertable drill holding fixture.